The present invention relates to wireless communications systems, and more particularly, to a wireless communications system for monitoring automotive traffic from remote locations.
In almost every metropolitan region, automobile traffic congestion is identified as one of the greatest obstacles to economic growth, productivity, and quality of life for area commuters. Despite the interminable efforts of city planners to improve roadwork and highway systems, new roads always eventually result in increased traffic that ultimately exceeds the intended capacity. In the attempt to avoid insufferable delays, many commuters rearrange their commuting schedule or otherwise travel by alternative routes when there is known to be a traffic backup. However, it is generally difficult for drivers to make alternate commuting plans because adequate traffic congestion information is not available to drivers at the times when needed.
There are several resources available that are intended to assist drivers"" daily commutes by providing traffic information. In most cities, news radio stations periodically broadcast traffic reports during the xe2x80x9crush hour,xe2x80x9d which can alert drivers to traffic accidents and congestion in certain areas. In some locations, computerized overhead displays are placed on major roads or highways that flash messages to warn drivers of road closings or accidents that are just ahead. To assist drivers in locating alternative routes, GPS systems are now available in automobiles to show point-to-point directions on a mapped display.
While radio traffic reports and programmable signs provide useful information to commuters, these resources cannot be customized for an individual driver""s commute, and therefore have only a limited effect. The GPS systems are invaluable for providing directions for alternate routes, but fail to provide any information about the expected traffic for any of the routes. Presently, there is a need for a system that monitors automotive traffic and can be customized by drivers to provide detailed information about the traffic conditions at particular, specified locations.
The traffic monitoring system of the present invention provides information about the speed of traffic in a specified location in response to user requests. Users can access customized traffic information on demand and then plan a commuting route that avoids unnecessary traffic delays.
The present invention uses a plurality of motion sensors that detect speed of traffic information at a given location along one or more roadways. The motion sensors transmit the detected information over a wireless network at periodic intervals. The information is received and communicated to a database, which is accessible for providing speed of traffic information detected by a selected portion of the motion sensors.
Users can request and receive traffic information through mobile communications units such as mobile cellular telephones, personal display assistants, or interactive pagers, or through an internet connection. Traffic information can be combined with mapping and routing information to determine optimal commuting routes.
The present invention includes motion sensors for monitoring the flow of vehicular traffic along a roadway. The motions sensors include a central processing unit, a transmitter, and a motion sensing detector. The motion sensor transmits speed of traffic information detected by the detector on a wireless network.
The present invention is also directed to a method for providing vehicular traffic information according to a specified traffic request. The traffic monitoring system receives speed of traffic information transmitted by a plurality of motion sensors located along one or more roadways corresponding to the specified traffic request. The traffic information is stored in a database. The system determines the traffic information corresponding to the specified traffic request and communicates the traffic information.
The traffic monitoring system according to the present invention also provides vehicular traffic information over the Internet. A database stores vehicular traffic information for a plurality of roadways. An Internet server communicates the vehicular traffic information, wherein the database provides traffic information concerning specified geographical locations in response to traffic information requests to users through an Internet-capable communications interface. The system can also determine at least one geographical route for travelling from a starting location to a destination location over navigable roadways. The geographical route is mapped and the traffic information is overlaid on the map along with the at least one geographical route.